


Navidad en Nueva York [ArgChi]

by IkuSugawara



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Argentina, Chile - Freeform, Fic, M/M, Martín Hernández, Navidad, Slash, Yaoi, argchi, chiarg, josé manuel gonzález
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkuSugawara/pseuds/IkuSugawara
Summary: Y en las navidades nevadas de Nueva York, Martín se ponía a pensar en Manuel





	Navidad en Nueva York [ArgChi]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
> Fic dedicado a mi waifu (L)

Un veinticuatro de diciembre más en ese país tan lejano al suyo, un veinticuatro de diciembre nevado y no caluroso. Cuando era un niño eso le hubiese atraído tanto, pero después de vivir siete años en este lugar siendo un adulto, no tenía ese condimento especial. Quizás el vivir lejos de su familia le pesaba bastante. No sabía, pero el joven de treinta años se sentía tan vacío estos días.

Miró por la ventana, la ciudad estadounidense estaba totalmente negra. Las luces que la iluminaban hacían embellecer el lugar. Para cualquiera sería así, pero a él le aburría.

Suspiró. Sería mejor salir un rato y después hacer la tradicional vídeo llamada a Buenos Aires para sentir algo de esa calidad familiar. Aunque lo que más falta le hacía era alguien.

—Manuel —soltó el nombre sin dejar de mirar esa luz dorada que le recordaba los ojos de aquel chileno.

Martín se preguntaba cómo un noviazgo de apenas un mes, hacía más de siete años, podía haberle pegado tanto actualmente. Recordó esa novia que tuvo por cinco años y ni le había dolido terminar, pero con Manuel…

Podía recordar ese día que se despidieron en el aeropuerto, él yéndose a Nueva York, el castaño hacia Chile.

—Si nos hubiésemos ido al menos dándonos un beso —suspiró, como lo hacía todo el tiempo al recordar aquel joven de cabellera café.

Podía recordar que separaron con un poco de frialdad. No porque se llevaban mal o hubiesen terminado en las peores condiciones, simplemente fue así porque el chileno no quería sufrir despedirse de él.

Un mes de noviazgo con la intensidad que nunca el corazón del rubio había sentido. Y eso que el mismo chileno le había dicho que no se ilusionara que en un mes ya no se verían. Pero ¿cómo no podía? Lo amó tanto que aún siete años después, nunca más volvió a interesarse en nadie. Muchas chicas se le acercaban con otras intensiones y él simplemente rechazaba lo más cortes posible. Nunca había podido sentir nada por nadie de esa manera más que por el chileno.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió despejar la mente. Tomó un saco del perchero y salió de su departamento, iba a ver si podía dejar de pensar en él este momento.

Al subirse al ascensor, una mujer lo detuvo y se le quedó mirando totalmente. El rubio prefirió ignorarla, la verdad no le interesaba. Escuchó que le habló y notó un acento un poco diferente, así que la vio. La mujer era hermosa, una cabellera abundante negra y la piel oscura, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.  Sonrió un poco por cortesía nada más, porque no quería parecer grosero. El rubio un poco le incomodaba estas cosas.

La mujer le hablaba y él simplemente se sintió algo hastiado. Volvió a mirarla y aplicó un poco de indiferencia, notando que esa mujer con el suéter verde y rojo con un reno en medio, sólo le hablaba. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su mirada? Bufó.

—Perdón, soy latino, no entiendo nada de lo que dice —paró el elevador y bajó, sin importarle que faltaban unos pisos. Prefería bajar caminando y no escuchar a nadie.

Sabía que estaba arisco, pero para estas fechas siempre era así. Y que le coquetearan le molestaba bastante más aún. Siempre trataba de ser gentil, pero en esta fecha no podía. Siempre que alguien se acercaba con intensiones romántica, sentía que no sólo él, sino, su cuerpo lo rechazaba. Incluso cuando una vez había pensado en ya dar la vuelta la página y fijarse en alguien, en la primera cita había llegado a enfermarse, dándole fiebre y desmayándose en el restaurante.

Dio un bufido, notando que le faltaba bastante para llegar. ¿Quién lo mandaba bajarse siete pisos anteriores? Agradecía no haber sido nunca un sedentario, pero con el enojo que tenía encima, sentía que esos sietes piso se estaban volviendo veinte. La idea de ir saltando escalones y bajarse de la baranda eran tentadora, pero no quería aparecer en una pequeña tira del diario local _«Latino se desnucó por jugarle a la verga»_ o en el diario de su país. _«Porteño se cayó de la escalera. ¿Es seguro para un argentino viajar a New York? Veinte páginas recomendándote dónde viajar, junto con un Billiken de regalo»._ Rió por los títulos que se le ocurrió. En los momentos más críticos, pensaba que su mente deliraba únicamente para hacerlo reír. Se lo agradecía de cierto modo.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en el primer piso. Ahí, en el hall. Miraba a todos apurados con cajas y cajas de regalo. Una ceja se elevaba. Pensó que, si no fuera por lo enamorado que estaba por aquel chileno, andaría igual que esas personas. Quizás hasta un niño tendría, uno rubiecito como él. Negó con la cabeza, pensar eso ya con sus treinta y pico de años no era bueno. Suficiente era que sus familiares le recordaran eso.

Caminó hacia la calle y alguien lo chocó, se iba a quejar… pero no pudo al sentir que su muñeca ardía un poco. Miró si no lo habían quemado con algún cigarro, pero no. Notó que esa marquita en forma de estrella estaba en un tono rojizo, supuso que una alergia o algo le pasó.

Aunque…

Siempre que miraba esa marca de nacimiento, no podía evitar recordarlo a él. Cuando conoció a ese chileno, que fue en la escuela de periodismo, recordó que su charla empezó porque Martín había notado una marca similar; sólo que la de Manuel era en forma de sol. Ambos sintieron curiosidad por el otro por ese motivo, porque estaban ubicadas en el mismo lugar, sólo con la diferencia de que tenía forma de estrella y otra de sol.

Una compañera metiche había dicho que era porque eran almas gemelas. Ambos habían reído, apenas se habían conocido. Pero con el pasar de los días, ambos se habían vuelto muy cercano, iban a la casa del otro, los trabajos en grupos lo hacían ambos. Y sin darse cuenta, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos en la clase. Esos cinco años que habían estado en la escuela, los volvió tan cercanos que, sin darse cuenta, un mes antes que se separaran se dieron un beso lleno de sentimientos. Se pusieron de novio a pesar de la negativa del castaño, diciendo que no creía en el amor a la distancia. Pero, aun así, ambos sentían algo muy fuerte por el otro. Manuel le dijo que, si iban a estar en ese noviazgo corto, que al menos no se ilusionara, que todo se acabaría cuando ambos tomaran sus propias rutas.

Para Martín nada acabó, para él aquel morocho seguía en su mente y en su cuerpo. No podía entender cómo cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él, o se enfermaba o tenía reacciones alergia. Como si su cuerpo rechazara alguien que no fuera Manuel. Eso le dolía, porque pensaba que iba a terminar solo.

Recordó de pronto a esa compañera metiche que siempre andaba en medio de los dos, diciéndole que serían novios. Él reía al pensar en eso, porque había durado pocos ese noviazgo, aunque la amistad había durado casi cinco años. Tenían esa especie de _bromance_ ambos, que los hacía tan unidos. Pero no sabía en qué momento se les fue de las manos. Bien, lo que recordaba de esa chica, era que decía que ambos estaban destinado, que eran el uno para el otro. Esa marquita que ambos tenían en la muñeca era porque eran almas gemelas, y que por eso sin importar qué; ambos iban a estar juntos, que no podrían estar con nadie más.

Lo que más recalcaba esa chica era que Martín tenía a Manuel en la muñeca y Manuel a Martín. Porque si lo pensaba, el chileno era alguien solitario que le costaba socializar, que apenas y dura hablaba, como si fuera una estrella lejana. En cambio, el argentino era una persona cálida, que iluminaba todo en su camino. Dos opuesto quizás, pero que se complementaban totalmente.

Martín no dejaba de mirar el cielo, pensando que quizás así pudiera encontrar respuesta en eso. ¿Acaso moriría solo si Manuel no volvía a su vida? Y… ¿Manuel ya habría reconstruido su vida durante estos años? Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y se suponía que debía salir a despearse.

Ya harto, prendió un cigarrillo, sintiendo cómo el humo le calmaba un poco. Quería descansar esta navidad del recuerdo de Manuel, hacer como todos los días, que hacía una vida _normal,_ aunque no pudiera abrirse a más gente. Siguió caminando, notando que había un puesto de comida china abierto. Sintió su estómago rugir, así que no dudó en comer algo. Tiró su cigarro en el suelo y lo apagó, yendo hacia el puesto. Se sentó en unos de los asientos y pidió algo para comer, le sirvieron y le dieron esos dichosos palitos chinos. Si no fuera porque tenía unos compañeros de trabajo chinos estadunidense, lo más seguro sería más bruto para comer con ellos. Con cuidado, fue comiendo los fídeos, tranquilos.

Comía lento, a pesar del hombre, no quería pasar vergüenza por no manejarlos bien aún. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, iba a verlo sólo por curiosidad, hasta que sonó su celular. Contestó y era una compañera deseándole feliz navidad desde ya, porque viajaba a París. Él sólo siguió hablandole y le dijo que igualmente. Cortó la llamada y sintió la curiosidad de ver esa persona, pero justo se levantó, impidiendo ver su rostro. Otra vez esa dichosa marquita le ardía, suspirando y mirándosela, estaba más roja. Si seguía así, iría al médico mañana al mañana. Quizás qué alergia le estaba dando.

Suspiró y pagó la cuenta, diciendo un “Merry Chrismas” a los dueños y saliendo del lugar. Caminó por varias cuadras, notando que las calles estaban muy concurrida para ser navidad. Miró el reloj y eran las onces. Se sorprendió de estar hasta tan tarde afuera, aunque pensaba que era un poco peligroso. Vivía en un lugar seguro, pero concurrido, así que debía resguardar sus cosas (los _pungas_ siempre estaban al asecho). Recordó que dejó su celular en su bolsillo y lo iba a tomar, pero su mano justo chocó con otra, sintiendo que su corazón iba a mil por horas. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así, y no era por el miedo que le _punguearan_ el celular. Quiso ver quién era el dueño de esa mano con una desesperación que no podía comprender bien. Pero cuando lo iba a ver, un niño cargado cubrió el rostro de esa persona. Quiso insistir en verlo, pero justo una balancha de persona se llevó a esa persona. Lo quiso seguir, pero no pudo, se cayó cuando la gente lo empujó para ir hacia donde vaya a saber.

Se levantó cómo pudo y fue hacia un costado donde no caminaba nadie. Le ardía las rodillas, levantó su botamanga y notó las rodillas sangrando.

—Mierda —se quejó y volvió a ver al cielo. Hoy no era un buen día para él parecía.

Como pudo se levantó y rengueando caminó un poco. No entendía por qué la gente se puso loca, hasta que vio la hora de su celular y faltaban unos minutos para que los fuegos artificiales comenzasen. Bufó. ¿Casi lo matan por algo así?

Bueno, si era sincero… él si no tuviese esa cara de mierda. Miró al piso y se sentó ahí, minga se pararía para ver eso. Sus rodillas estaban hecha pelotas, las ganas si alguna vez la tuvo desapareció ahí mismo.

Miró su muñeca y notó lo roja intensa que estaba su marquita de nacimiento. Le ardía tanto, tanto que sentía que casi le quemaba en absoluto. Ya, apenas pudiera iría a emergencia, no creía que fuera normal eso.

De pronto alguien más chocó con él en el suelo, enojándolo más, pero quedando en blanco cuando vio la muñeca de esa persona. Un momento, ¿era él? El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Cuando por fin reaccionó, se levantó como pudo y notó que un hilo (de un color que no podía distinguir, porque con la oscuridad y lo miope que andaba le era imposible) estaba en su meñique, parecía la lana de la bufanda de la persona que caminaba hacia el lado contrario que miraba cuando estaba en el suelo.

Creía que podía distinguir esa figura que miraba desde lo lejos, sintiendo algo fuerte en el pecho. ¿Acaso podía ser…? No, era imposible, seguro era una broma de su mente. Aunque…

—¿Manuel? —preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, queriendo llorar. Nadie podría escuchar eso, así que pensó que sería inútil. Y con todos los ruidos que había en la ciudad, si gritaba para sacarse la duda no serviría de nada.

Correr y parecer un loco no le importaba, pero con las piernas así eran imposible. Esa persona le llevaba de ventaja una cuadra.

Y ahí, sin darse cuenta, rompió en llanto sin saber por qué. Pero era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando se separó de aquel chileno. No, no quería volver a sufrir.

Pensó en lo idiota que era en imaginar que sería su expareja. Así que se dio vuelta nada más, aunque sintió el hilo ese tensarse y de pronto algo escuchó.

—¡Martín!

Ese grito lo podía reconocer a cientos de metros. Con un poco de temor y las mejillas empapadas de lágrima, se volteó. Quedó en blanco al notar que venía corriendo hacia él.

—¡Manuel! —sin importarte nada, intentó correr hacia él.

El corazón del rubio sentía latir como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, teniendo un fuego que creía que se había apagado hacía años. Le dolía las rodillas para llegar hacia aquel muchacho, pero nada le importaba.

Ambos se fueron acercando más y más, y sin darse cuenta, estuvieron en frente abrazándose como si no hubiera mañana. Los rostros de los dos estaban rojos en las mejillas y sus ojos igual, bañándose en llanto ambos.

Ese ardor que sentía en la muñeca se calmó enseguida al tener al chileno en sus brazos.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin decirse nada, pero notando que se decían _«Te extrañé»_ marcado a fuego. Así en ese silencio implícito de los dos, ambos se besaron, justo cuando marcaron las doses, explotando los cohetes e iluminando la ciudad neoyorquina. Haciendo la escena más romántica que alguna vez pensaron vivir, incluso una persona sacó una foto cuando. Manuel y Martín ni enterado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo se entregaban a ese amor que se estuvieron negando durante años, pero que, en este momento, podían tenerlo sin pensar en nada más.

**¡Fin!**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, es la primera vez que publico aquí y estoy nerviosa. Porque no sé mucho cómo anda esto, espero no mandarme tantas macanas xD.  
> Bien, aquí un fic navideño de mi otp :3. Me inspiré en "Desencuentro" de Residente uwu.  
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, espero que no tenga muchos errores n.n'  
> ¿Y cómo los trató la navidad? ¿Qué les trajo el Viejo Pascuero y Papa Noel?  
> Yo les traje este regalito algo atrasado, espero que no se enojen (?)  
> ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
